Acrid
| elemental damage = 20.0 | crit chance = 2.5 | crit damage = 150 | conclave = 40 | polarities = None | notes = }} The Acrid is a weapon unlockable through Bio Lab Research in the dojo. It appears to be a needle gun which kills enemies with toxic injections. This weapon can be sold for Characteristics Advantages: *Deals damage. **50% bonus damage to Flesh and 25% bonus damage to Ferrite Armor, making this weapon very effective against Grineer without any elemental mods. **Has 100% Toxin proc chance on each hit. **Toxin proc chance remains, regardless of the damage types it actually deals. *Fast reloading speed. *High rate of fire. *Infested Runners do not explode upon death. *Perfect accuracy. *Good status chance. *Decent ammo efficiency due to the damage over time effect. *No recoil. Disadvantages: *Needles have a travel time. **Delay can make it difficult to hit moving targets at a distance. * Damage cannot be increased with , or mods. *May take time to completely kill enemies, if relying on DoT. *It is a Dojo research weapon and requires a large amount of materials including a Forma. *Requires Mastery Rank 7. *Semi-Auto fire trigger. *Toxin damage deals 25% less to Robotics. Acquisition Torid has to be researched before researching this weapon. Once researched, you can replicate its blueprint for . Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Notes *As of a recent update, the Acrid is no longer silent. It appears to be actually quite loud in game terms. This can still be countered by using the Suppress mod. *The Acrid leaves a stackable damage-over-time (DoT) effect due to its Toxin proc, which ticks 9 times over 9 seconds. Each tick deals Toxin damage. *Enemies disintegrate when killed due to toxin damage type (similar to Saryn's Miasma). *Does not damage explosive barrels, except the ones in the Void and Orokin Derelict. *As of Update 9.5, the Acrid uses a different reload animation than other pistols. *As of Update 10.3, the toxin mixture in the barrel is affected by your energy color, and the tiny explosion effect on needle impact. Note that the explosion effect is purely cosmetic. *As of Update 11.3, the Toxin effect's DoT scales with Acrid's base damage, not including elemental mods. To clarify further, only Hornet Strike and Magnum Force directly affect the DoT. Damage per tick is 50% of this base damage (a rank 10 Hornet Strike will yield a base damage of 64, with the DoT doing 32 Toxin damage per tick). Tips *Semi-automatic firing can be countered by simply adding an alternative way of firing on 'scroll up' or 'scroll down' through the key binding customization. Trivia *Before Update 10, Saryn + Mire + Torid + Acrid would give you the only loadout consisting solely of toxin. **Alternatively, one can use the Dual Ichors in place of the Mire for more damage. They also deal pure Toxin damage vs. the Physical damage of the Mire. *The Acrid is physically the largest handgun in Warframe. Bugs *Acrid will not change its proc damage type in game regardless of mods. (eg, changing it to viral will still show toxin procs in game). This causes less DoT damage to robotics. *Currently procs every single shot, or a very high percentage. Media 2013-11-21_00004 - Copy.jpg|Acrid default stats post Update 11 & Damage 2.0 Acrid3.png AcridColoured.png acrid sidearm on leg.png|Acrid as sidearm carried on the leg 640px-Warframe_acrid_arsenal.png Warframe 2013-11-01 23-56-27-81.png acriddarthmufin.png Warframe Acrid 2.0 See also * Category:Single Sidearm Category:Research Category:Toxin Damage